


House Hunting

by ardemis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Far from home, SasuSaku Month 2019, Some depressing shit, but like not that depressing, i guess, ssm19, ssm19 day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardemis/pseuds/ardemis
Summary: Newlyweds need a place to call home but you can't build a life on old memories.My submission for sasusaku month 2019 day 1Prompt: Far From Home





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> got metaphorical on the prompt bc i felt everyone would do their traveling period or when sasuke is away so heres this

There was no place more alienating than this. Sasuke had traveled the world, seen distant continents, remote mountaintops, secluded valleys. But nothing made him feel so far away as this place. It had been his home once. But the walls and windows and long overgrown grounds outside stored nothing more than memories of how it had been to feel safe here.

When he stood in the doorway he barely seemed to reside in his own body. Every image of his mother greeting him, and his father waiting at the table was plastered over with their final agonized expressions. Every inch of the old floor still felt blood soaked beneath his feet. Doctors had told him countless times not to come back here. Or to level the whole damn compound, move on and situate something new here. But he couldn't bear it.

This place still called to him in its creaking boards and whining hinges. Still calling itself his home, as though it had the right. He could hardly recall how many years it had been since he had lived here at all. Could he really move back now?

Sasuke watched his wife silently pad across the floor and take it in. Sakura stood out against the dreary grayness of the place. Her finger tips roved over the kitchen counter, grasping thoughtfully on the metal sink. She combed through the thick dust as though she were laying her hands on a freshly polished surface. Her face didn't change though he could feel the atmosphere weighing down her chakra.  
Sakura glanced his way finally, dragging his attention away from his thoughts.

"It doesn't feel very welcoming," she admitted.  
Sasuke shook his head.

"With a little elbow grease… no. I'm sorry. I just can't see us living here. I could renovate it top to bottom, but it would still just swallow us."

Sasuke felt himself exhale a sigh of relief. But another question came to mind. Almost more horrible than the first. "Should we… sell it?"

To Sasuke it almost didn't matter what happened to this place. Certainly someone would have a better use for the property. But the thought of handing it over was no more desirable than keeping it. It was like a time capsule where he shut away a part of him that he didn't want unearthed ever again.

Sakura crossed the floor, swiping dust from her hands before lifting them to his face.

"I think some day, there will be an Uchiha who needs this place, and when that time comes they will be awfully glad we saved it for them. But for you and I, it seems terribly far from a home."


End file.
